


What She Deserves

by SapphireSmoke



Series: Toujours Pur [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Affairs, Angst, Animal Death, Blackmail, Cheating, Depression, Enemies to Lovers, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Femslash, Hate Sex, Jealousy, Masturbation, Mental Health Issues, Multiple Orgasms, Original Character(s), POV: Bellatrix Lestrange, Pet Names, Power Play, Roommates, Sibling Incest, Toujours Pur Universe, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:15:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26163250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphireSmoke/pseuds/SapphireSmoke
Summary: This was fucked up and both of them knew it, but it wasn’t like Narcissa didn’t orchestrate it herself; what else did sheexpectwhen she kept jumping between multiple people? Eventually, everyone was going to get bloody tired of it, and this was an opportunity that Bellatrixneverhad with Lucius because he was both annoying and a man, whereas Cassandra was annoying but also ridiculously fucking attractive. Bellatrix would have been stupid to pass it up, especially when she knew it would have the desired effect when it all inevitably came crashing down.A one-shot in Bellatrix's POV set between chapters 32 and 33 of “Crimson Regret”
Relationships: Bellatrix Black Lestrange/Cassandra Burke Goyle (OC), Bellatrix Black Lestrange/Narcissa Black Malfoy, Narcissa Black Malfoy/Cassandra Burke Goyle (OC)
Series: Toujours Pur [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/264505
Comments: 16
Kudos: 26





	What She Deserves

**Author's Note:**

  * For [immortalpercy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/immortalpercy/gifts).



> **Beta:** [BellaRei713](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BellaRei713)  
>  **A/N:** Yes, this _is_ canon in the Toujours Pur universe and is meant to be read right after chapter 32, but you have the option to not as well if you’d like to stay in Narcissa’s POV and get the whiplash of the fucking century that she’s going to eventually get, lmao. Anyway this is entirely Ellie’s fault, if there are any complaints please direct them at her because I considered this to be a crack!ship until this absolute disaster came out of me and I realized I could _justify_ it, and now 18k later here we are, lmao. I’m sorry. ~~I’m not sorry at all. Narcissa deserves this.~~

Have you ever seen someone so fucking attractive that it made you want to slice their throat open, made you want to bathe in their blood and strip the flesh from their bones so you could wear their skin for one goddamn second and finally find out why, despite all you had done for the woman you loved, they were able to take the one _bloody_ thing that meant more to you in this world than anything else?

Because that was precisely how Bellatrix felt about Cassandra Goyle.

The fucked up thing though was that Cassandra was not the first she had felt this way about. When Bellatrix was sixteen years old she had loved another, yet felt obligated to let her go due to the constraints her future held. Forcibly engaged to Rodolphus Lestrange, leading Gwendolyn on would have been a disservice to her and at the time, Bellatrix had cared enough to let her go instead of strangling the life out of her like she seemed content to do to her sister now that they were both adults. Narcissa deserved to choke though, to be fair. Bellatrix loved her, but her sister was a horrible person and therefore reaped what she sowed. Gwendolyn, however, was not.

After Christmas leave of Bellatrix’s sixth year, she had noticed Gwendolyn getting closer to another Slytherin girl; a seventh year, by the name of Lamia Shafiq. Although the Shafiqs were included in the Sacred Twenty-Eight that was published almost fifty years prior, they were not originally from Britain as the family had immigrated in the early 1900s and continued their bloodline and ancestry by arranged marriages to other purebloods in their country of origin. They had a good amount of money and seemed they could convince many suitors to immigrate themselves over the years, which had allowed them to very rarely mix their blood with those of English witches and wizards. As such, the family had a very unique look not normally seen in their part of the world, and to say they were beautiful was a fucking understatement.

Lamia’s complexion was darker than most of her peers and irritatingly flawless. She had large, almond-shaped eyes that were a piercing black, and long, thick hair that was just as dark as Bellatrix’s but significantly less unruly, as she seemed to know how to present herself as a woman who actually gave a shit. Bellatrix hated her. Lamia laughed so goddamn effortlessly and she would watch Gwendolyn’s eyes just light up at the sight of her, and all Bellatrix wanted to do was set the bitch on fucking fire so that maybe her chest would stop aching every time she had to bear witness to the girl she loved be so enraptured by another.

At the time, there was nothing Bellatrix could really do about it other than bully the girl mercilessly, which only drove a further wedge between her and Gwendolyn. Even after she had made her first kill with that blackmailing cunt Roxanne, it was far too risky for her to attempt another while she was at school, and so Bellatrix threw herself into her relationship with her sister, finding it to be a saner alternative to obsessing over how meticulously she would carve Lamia’s heart out of her chest and just fucking _consume_ it if she could, as perhaps then she could have back the part of Gwendolyn that the woman took from her.

The problem was that Narcissa was not the saner option at all. Not even close.

Bellatrix knew she was not _okay._ Even with taking her medication every goddamn day like some kind of responsible adult, which, if you asked literally anyone, she wasn’t in any other regard, she still had anger issues and a death wish. Narcissa exacerbated both of those, along with bringing in some other fun aspects like obsession, possessiveness, and masochism. Loving Narcissa _hurt_ her, yet Bellatrix would not have it any other way, as the pain was what made it feel real. Being abused throughout the entirety of one’s childhood tended to fuck a person up, and she and Narcissa were living proof that some scars never faded. In the end though, Bellatrix found something twistedly romantic in their shared pain, as she felt it bonded them in a way they could never have with any other.

But Narcissa did not understand that. She did not understand that no one would ever compare, that they could never share the same intensity or passion that burned them from the inside out. They may feel the spark with others, but the fire she and Narcissa made when they were together was furious and consuming and _beautiful,_ and absolutely no one— not her fucking husband or her new little whore would ever come close to being on the same level.

And yet Narcissa insisted on trying regardless.

If it didn’t irritate Bellatrix so bloody much she’d just laugh at her sister’s pathetic attempt to have something _healthy_ and _normal_ , but the fact of the matter was that despite knowing that _they_ were the ones destined for one another, despite knowing that Narcissa’s attempt at replicating the passion without the pain would always end in failure, Bellatrix still felt like shit and constantly agonized over why she wasn’t enough since Narcissa seemed to always want more and more and _more._

Honestly, Narcissa was the most greedy, selfish bitch she had ever met, and yet Bellatrix wouldn’t have it any other way, because her sister’s shitty personality complimented her own horrible one absolutely perfectly. _She_ saw beauty in the worst aspects of Narcissa, unlike everyone else who sought to change her. But she didn’t have to change, which was why Bellatrix just _allowed_ this shit to go on. In the end, she knew it would be temporary anyhow; eventually Narcissa would suck Cassandra dry just as she had done to her husband and she’d leave a rotten, miserable husk behind.

Bellatrix just wished it would be sooner rather than later.

For the time being though, she _supposed_ she could admit that Narcissa having another whipping post was a good thing. Bellatrix needed somewhere to go so that the Ministry would not find her while they were tossing Narcissa’s house, and Cassandra’s was pretty much their only option. Still, it wasn’t _ideal_ by any means, for any of them. It was absolutely miserable, and Bellatrix had only been there for twenty goddamn minutes.

“What the fuck is _this_ supposed to be?”

“A bedroom,” Cassandra deadpanned, but Bellatrix could see the amusement behind the other woman’s eyes— she _knew_ this would piss her off. The room was bathed in pinks and purples with frilly fucking curtains that barely blocked out the sun and the whole room looked light and happy and _horrible._

“I’m not bloody sleeping here. It looks like a fucking unicorn threw up all over the walls.”

The most annoying part was that not a single room in the rest of the Goyle manner looked like this blasted room. The whore had decent taste otherwise, or at least her _decorator_ did, but this…

“Well it’s the only guest room I got right now, ‘cause Peter’s filled the rest with all his hoardin’ bullshit— haven’t had a chance to clear them out since he’s been gone an’ I ain’t bendin’ over backwards for you,” Cassandra told her bluntly, not an ounce of apology in her voice, even though Bellatrix was pretty goddamn certain that even _if_ that was partly true, that she at least had one that was semi-usable and didn’t look like Princess fucking Playland, because she was getting far too much amusement out of sticking her in a place like this.

Cassandra’s gaze took in the room for a moment though, an odd expression on her face as though she was having some type of emotion Bellatrix could _never_ understand as she told her, “Was s’posed to be for a girl, if we ever had one. Havin’ Gregory nearly killed me though, so we decided to only have one kid. Couldn’t bring myself to redecorate, so I just threw a bed in there an’ made it into a guest room.”

Ugh, children. Gross. “Pretty sure I didn’t ask for your life story.”

“No, ya just asked for somewhere to stay, an’ _this_ is it,” Cassandra shot back. “Take it or leave it; no skin off my bloody back if ya wanna sleep on the floor like an animal.”

Unfortunately, Bellatrix had standards and sleeping on the _ground_ was a fairly large violation of them, so she took the goddamn room, resolving only to enter it when it was dark and she didn’t have to be confronted with its blatant atrocities. She didn’t have to see it when she was asleep anyhow, but Bellatrix was certainly going to complain to Narcissa about it later regardless because if she didn’t know peace while she was here, then neither would her sister.

It only got worse from there.

Bellatrix was going to _starve._ Meat was a staple part of her diet and yet her shitty host decided that didn’t matter and continued to serve her crap like _fruits_ and _vegetables_ because of some bullshit about animal cruelty, as though the bloody woman knew anything about _true_ cruelty. Bellatrix _wished_ she could enlighten Cassandra; the desire to tear off the woman’s skin and make her eat it was becoming more predominant by the day, but due to her sister teaching her useless husband how to be _less_ useless as Narcissa made him as manipulative as she was, Bellatrix felt just as constrained by her inability to touch Cassandra as she had when she was unable to lay a hand on Lamia all those years ago.

Except this time, it was so much worse. Bellatrix could have killed Lamia if she _really_ wanted to, if she hadn’t been young and paranoid and somewhat rational. Now, despite being _none_ of those things, Bellatrix still had her hands tied behind her back because of the Unbreakable Vow, and her desire not to _die_ any other way than at Narcissa’s hands. Bellatrix supposed _indirectly_ it would be at Narcissa’s hands should she go out in that way, but it wouldn’t be nearly as satisfying as having her sister snatch the rest of their soul out of her body with her bare fucking hands.

 _That_ was what she wanted and _that_ was why Bellatrix did not touch Cassandra, even though the woman was grating on her last goddamn nerve. She felt so bloody out of control already, being forced to live in a place with a person that she despised, wearing a face that was not her own throughout the daylight hours (although that did, admittedly, come with some perks when a mirror and her own right hand came into play), and being unable to see the woman she loved outside of their minimal communication through a fucking fireplace, that just the smallest things were making Bellatrix go bloody _mental._ She had so very little control at the moment and yet Cassandra insisted on snatching up the scraps that she had at every turn because it _amused_ her.

It was little things here and there— the never ending slew of horrible classical music, Cassandra’s uncanny ability to somehow always being _right_ in front of her and moving far too slowly for Bellatrix’s patience, the ‘accidental’ shrinking of her clothing when the house elf washed them that _somehow_ magic couldn’t right, so now Bellatrix felt like she could barely fucking breathe when she wasn’t actively wearing her sister’s face and her clothes. Then there was the staring— the endless _fucking_ staring when Bellatrix looked like Narcissa, which unfortunately was for the better part of the day.

It wasn’t that Bellatrix was uncomfortable with Cassandra looking at _her_ like she was some kind of snack she wanted to bite into, because if Narcissa’s whore was objectifying her then Bellatrix would have no issue using that to her advantage in order to break her. No, it was the fact that Cassandra was essentially looking at the woman that _Bellatrix_ loved like that — her sister, _her_ soulmate — and every time that Cassandra raked her eyes over her while she was in her sister’s form, as though she knew _exactly_ what Bellatrix looked like underneath all her clothes, it felt like she was throwing her relationship with Narcissa in her face. It was just another goddamn reminder that the bitch had taken something that did not belong to her, and Bellatrix _hated_ her for it.

It all came to a crux with the goddamn body wash though. It was something so small, so bloody _stupid_ and yet Bellatrix lost her damn mind over it because it had been one thing after another for a way too bloody long now and she couldn’t deal with it anymore. She declared war then, and after she had been summoned by the Dark Lord that night, she took a little detour on the way back to Cassandra’s and brought a surprise home for the morning.

Cassandra took one look at it and _screamed._

It was, truly, one of the most satisfying sounds Bellatrix had ever heard— practically orgasmic, if she were being honest, especially given all that had happened recently. Cassandra had come down for breakfast the next morning only to see a dead deer spread out on her dining room table, stinking the place up to high heaven as its blood caked onto her nice tablecloth from the massive slit in its throat.

“I was in the mood for venison,” Bellatrix offered as an explanation, a smirk curling the corners of her lips as she took immense pleasure in all the blood having drained from the other woman’s face at the unexpected sight.

“You… fuckin’ _sociopath!”_ Cassandra screeched, looking like she might actually get ill at the sight as she had to turn away from it and cover her mouth. “Jesus fuckin’— oh my God, what is _wrong_ with you?! Fuck, _fuck,_ I’m gonna be sick—” She fled from the dining room then, actually sounding like she was retching, and Bellatrix smiled for the first time in nearly two weeks.

It was nice.

Until Narcissa got involved.

“What the hell is _wrong_ with you?!” her sister screamed at her through the fireplace later that night as Bellatrix tried, unsuccessfully, to feel comfortable in her own clothes until she gave up and tried to take them off of her in a huff.

“You know, people keep asking that like you all don’t already know the answer,” Bellatrix responded casually before she realized her dress was actually _stuck_ on her and she had to resort to tearing it from her body. “Cissy, you need to get me new clothes— she’s made it so nothing fucking fits me anymore!”

“ _Good,”_ Narcissa seethed, apparently still infuriated on her whore’s behalf even though she already knew _exactly_ who Bellatrix was and the level she’d go to whenever she was involved in a war of _any_ kind. Why she was surprised by this, Bellatrix had no idea. Seemed a bit ridiculous. “Suffer. I can’t believe you would _do_ something like that— she was just inconveniencing you; it was petty, but it was _nothing._ Cassandra is ridiculously soft-hearted when it comes to animals and you just… you… she was in _tears,_ Bella, for fuck’s sake!”

Bellatrix grinned, feeling very prideful. “—Was she really?” God, she wished she could have seen it, but Cassandra had barricaded herself in her bedroom for the rest of the day, so the fruits of her labor went unwitnessed by anyone other than Narcissa, apparently. It was a bit unfair, honestly— Cassandra always got to see how pissed off _she_ made _her,_ the least she could have done was cried in front of her so Bellatrix could lick up her tears and bask in her glory.

It was only polite.

As delicious as that victory and the woman’s salty sorrow would have been though, it still probably wouldn’t have outweighed her sister’s ire. “She was bothering you, _fine,_ but you are being cruel to her, and I’m not going to fucking sit here and just allow you to hurt someone I love like that! That’s _enough,_ do you hear me? Bella, _look at me when I am speaking to you!”_

“I did _one_ thing and that’s ‘enough’?” Bellatrix furiously exclaimed, finding that horribly unfair. She still didn’t look at her though, because fuck her, frankly. Instead, Bellatrix distracted herself by trying to find something, _anything_ that fit her body in the pile of clothes she had laid out in the corner of the unicorn room from hell that she was pleased, at one point, to realize had a small fireplace until Narcissa was using it to pop up and just _scream_ at her for stupid and unjust fucking reasons. “She has been doing shit to me for two weeks, and yet _that’s_ okay to you? Fuck you, Narcissa; just because she’s bloody pathetic doesn’t mean you need to _shield_ her from me like some overbearing mother. If she can’t handle the repercussions of her actions then maybe she shouldn’t have started something she couldn’t finish.”

Narcissa looked like she was about to pop a vein in her forehead. “There is a huge difference between shrinking your clothes or making you use flowery soap and leaving a huge, dead animal on someone’s bloody _dinner table!”_

“Right, there is— the difference being I’m actually efficient at what I do and she clearly is not. If you want me to _stop_ though then just tell her to stop; it’s that bloody simple.”

“You’d actually agree to a truce if she called one?” Narcissa asked, her tone indicating she thought every word falling from Bellatrix’s lips was utter bullshit. Maybe it was— Bellatrix hadn’t really decided yet. While she didn’t want the next however long she was stuck here to be this goddamn miserable, she also didn’t _like_ Cassandra and knew she would not be able to be nice by any stretch of the imagination.

Still, maybe she’d stop throwing dead animal carcasses around her house. Bellatrix had debated littering the woman’s bedroom with bloody, lifeless woodland creatures, but if she had to shelve that fantasy then fine; she could torture her in other, more _humane_ ways if Narcissa was going to throw a hissy fit over it.

Although maybe the point was that they needed to stop torturing one another… _eh._

She wasn’t going to promise that.

“Fine, I will not hang fluffy little bunny rabbits from her rafters under these conditions,” Bellatrix began, actually bothering to look at her sister now, who looked absolutely _horrified_ that that was something Bellatrix had been considering. Good thing she didn’t mention attaching suicide notes to each one blaming Cassandra for their deaths— Cissy would have looked _awfully_ cross then. “One, if I hear classical music again, I am allowed to break her radio. Two, I want decent soap back because smelling like a flower is making me nauseas. Three, I can eat meat—”

“No.”

“The fuck do you mean, _no?”_

“Not after what you just did, are you _joking?!”_ Narcissa asked incredulously. Sometimes, her voice went up in this pitch that Bellatrix was certain that only she could hear, as it felt like nails on a chalkboard and she was pretty sure her sister did it on purpose. “Shut up about your diet, you’ll survive on other food for a few weeks— _however,”_ she stressed, exhaling a frustrated breath through her nose as she prioritized, “you may continue with your other conditions as I’m sure you have a bloody _list_ , so go on.”

Fine. Whatever. Bellatrix _supposed_ she could live without meat for a little while so long as her other rules were followed. _“Three,”_ she reiterated, annoyed she had to change what ‘three’ was, “She will take me shopping and replace everything she fucking ruined—”

“Oh, for Christ’s sake, Bella, _I’ll_ buy you new clothes if it’s that big of a deal!”

“I mean, fucking _ideally_ I could buy my own goddamn clothes but since my funds are still frozen in my account due to me being a wanted bloody criminal, this is the option I prefer because one, she’ll hate it and two, she’ll _hate_ it. Do you see what I’m getting at here?”

Narcissa exhaled an exasperated sigh. “Bella, she doesn’t even know your _size—”_

“Oh no, you misunderstand— I’m not sending her out on a shopping expedition like a fucking house elf, I am going to go with her and supervise because I know if I don’t, she’ll come back with some bullshit pastel nonsense that I’d have to set on fire.”

Narcissa looked at her like she was mental to even suggest such an unfathomable thing. It was cute, sometimes, how slow she could be. At least she was pretty. “You _can’t_ leave, you’re—”

“A woman that has a lot of Polyjuice Potion and an axe to grind, I think would be the rest of the sentence you’re looking for, Cissy.”

Narcissa’s eyes widened, finally realizing what Bellatrix meant to do. “No— _no!_ Are you fucking kidding me? You can’t go out in public during the day time, even as _me!”_

“I can and I _will_ unless you want me to keep proving how horrible your whore is at the game she started— pick your poison, lover, ‘cause I’m done doing things your way. I never get anything out of it anymore.”

Narcissa had the audacity to look _wounded_ by that. “What do you— what do you _mean_ you’re not getting anything out of it? You have _me_ , Bella…”

“Yeah, ‘cause you’ve been a real fucking prize lately— in love with someone else, fucking them behind my back for sodding _years…”_ Bellatrix spat, her bitterness over their situation beginning to consume her again. She hated herself for letting Narcissa do this to her, yet she didn’t know how to make it stop because she would walk on broken glass just to stand in her sister’s goddamn shadow, and both of them knew it. Narcissa _owned_ her and she exercised the freedom that allotted her as often as she bloody could, as she knew there would never be any real repercussions to her actions.

“Just go fucking tell her what I want; I know you just _love_ running back to her anyway, so do what you want. I don’t bloody care anymore.”

“Bella…”

“Leave me the fuck alone, Narcissa!” Bellatrix shouted, watching the hurt etch itself into her sister’s expression as her eyes welled up with tears and she furiously closed the connection, no doubt to go hold a pillow and weep about how _unfair_ it was that Bellatrix wasn’t showering her with all the love and affection she believed she deserved.

The worst part was that Bellatrix still hated that she _couldn’t._ These stupid fireplace calls weren’t enough and she _missed_ her, as everything felt less shitty when Narcissa was in her arms. At least then she was able to delude herself that Narcissa’s love made up for everything else, but the longer that she was not, the more unhappy Bellatrix was beginning to get.

And apparently she was not the only one.

“She fuckin’ leaves a dead animal on _my_ bloody dinner table and yet _I_ have to be the one who’s gotta buy her clothes an’ cater to her demands? Are you sodding _serious_ right now?!”

Cassandra was in her room with the door closed, but she was not _quiet_ by any means. Bellatrix had heard her clear as day when she had left her own while she was heading downstairs and so she stopped outside, finding some bitter satisfaction in how unhappy the other woman sounded. Bellatrix couldn’t hear her sister’s response, but that didn’t matter as Cassandra was still shouting and it made the rest of the conversation easy to infer.

“No, I am _tired_ of you always prioritizing that psycho!”

Well, _that_ was a load of bullshit, considering Bellatrix felt like Narcissa was prioritizing her whore over _her_ lately. Cassandra did sound genuinely upset though, apparently hating this arrangement just as much as Bellatrix did. There was a small comfort in the fact that Bellatrix wasn’t alone in her misery, but it was just that— small.

“That’s not a truce, Cissa, that’s _blackmail!”_ Cassandra continued to rant and, well, she wasn’t wrong. It did have a bit of a ‘do this or else’ edge to it, Bellatrix supposed. Whatever. Either the woman wanted more dead animals in her house or she didn’t— it truly was that simple.

“Fuck you, I don’t even know why I’m _doing_ this—” Oh, Jesus, was she crying now? It must be depressing, to not have any actual dignity. Bellatrix’s nose wrinkled in distaste, but she continued to listen anyhow. “I always do everythin’ for you, to _save_ your ungrateful arse, an’ what do I get for it? Great, ya fuckin’ _love_ me, what a sodding prize that is right now—”

Fuck. It was like déjà vu. Bellatrix was starting to feel a little disoriented.

“Just leave me alone, Cissa. Take some time an’ figure out your fuckin’ priorities, ‘cause I thought I could do this but maybe I just can’t. No— I said I want some bloody space, _go!”_

A sickening and sudden fear gripped Bellatrix’s chest then and she pushed her way into Cassandra’s room, only to see that the fireplace was now devoid of her sister and the other woman was looking up at her from her place on the floor in just an over-sized sleeping shirt and tiny shorts, tears on her cheeks as she looked both surprised and affronted by the sudden intrusion into her privacy.

But that was the last thing Bellatrix cared about right then.

“Have you lost your bloody _mind?!”_ Bellatrix shouted at her, as though Cassandra _must_ have known that she had told Narcissa to fuck off not an hour prior to that. She wanted to grab the woman by her shoulders, stand her up and shake some goddamn sense into her, but who knew what fell under ‘physical harm’ and Bellatrix didn’t particularly feel like dying today. “We can’t _both_ reject her, she’ll slit her fucking wrists! Jesus— call her _back!_ ”

“Who the hell do you think she _is?”_ Cassandra shot back, like Bellatrix was losing her mind over something fabricated. The older woman was terrified though, and her stomach was tightening in her gut as she realized with this awful blinding clarity that she would rather Narcissa _be_ with the cunt rather than kill herself over losing her.

“Who do _you_ think she is?!”

“Not the same bloody woman she was twenty years ago, for one!” Cassandra exclaimed as she pushed herself off the floor in a wave of fury and devastation. She was still crying but instead of finding something satisfying in her tears, Bellatrix found that they just nauseated her. “An’ frankly the fact that you treat her like she _is_ is part of the problem!”

“She’s _Borderline,_ you idiot— her biggest fear is abandonment!”

“Narcissa spent _years_ on her own,” Cassandra reminded her, because honestly, Bellatrix sometimes forgot. She hated, _hated_ how much time had passed, because it felt like she had been thrown back into a world where she no longer belonged. “Just ‘cause you weren’t around for it, doesn't mean it didn’t happen. She ain’t afraid of it anymore; she wouldn’t _like_ it if we both dropped her like a bad habit, but she wouldn’t bloody off herself. She’s on meds, had regular therapy for over a decade, an’ has better coping skills now— ‘sides, not like it matters anyway, ‘cause you an’ I both know we ain’t walkin’ away from her, an’ what’s more is that _she_ knows it. She can absolutely fuck off for a bit though ‘cause I’m still pissed, but _apparently_ I’m not the only one.”

Bellatrix was silent for a long moment, her chest still heaving as she tried to calm herself down. She had ended up working herself into a panic, but maybe the whore was right; maybe Narcissa wasn’t the same person she remembered. Her sister kept constantly screaming about it, after all— maybe it was time she actually listened. Still…

“If something happens to her, I’ll kill you. I don’t care if doing it takes me out too, so you better be _damn_ sure she’s okay.”

“She’s fine,” Cassandra assured her, without any hint of hesitation. She really believed it, and Bellatrix exhaled. Cassandra wiped the tears from her cheeks before she looked at Bellatrix for a long time, the _real_ her for once, as it was late and the Polyjuice potion had worn off, but Bellatrix realized she didn’t like how the woman looked at her when she was _her_ either— not because she was objectifying her or anything, but because it felt like she was putting a scalpel through her chest and prying her fucking ribs open.

“You’re doin’ the same shit I am for the same damn reasons,” Cassandra told her, and Bellatrix felt as though the woman had just reached inside of her and pulled out something she hadn’t even known was there. She didn’t like it. “When this is all over I want her to kiss my goddamn _arse;_ I want that romantic trip to Greece that she promised me, an’ I want her to go out of her bloody way to make me feel loved an’ appreciated while we’re there. Neither of us like that she has to split her attention between us so forcin’ her to come crawlin’ back to us on her hands an’ knees is apparently where we’re both at right now. Problem is, she can’t do that for both of us simultaneously, so I’m gonna need you to get over your crap right now an’ go tell her you love her so she can fix her shit with us one at a time.”

“Hell no, are you fucking serious?” Bellatrix snapped, knowing exactly why Cassandra wanted _her_ to be the one to cave first. “Me and Cissy can’t even be around each other right now in case the Ministry comes back, forgiving her is a bloody waste until I can get my cunt licked so I’m gonna pass— _you_ fix your shit with her; you could actually _see_ her right now if you wanted to!”

“So you’d just… _let_ me go over there, would ya?” Cassandra challenged, knowing full-well that it would only cause more problems. “That would make only _you_ miserable for the duration of your time here. I’d be happy, Cissa would be happy, and you…”

“Since when the fuck do you care about _me?”_

“I don’t. I just know it’ll be more drama if we keep lettin’ Cissa get away with doin’ whatever she wants. If she gets one of us right now, then she wins, an’ I dunno about you, but I’m tired of lettin’ her always win. At least this way, she’s as unhappy as we are— at least for a little while,” Cassandra reminded her, and considering Bellatrix also had the desire for Narcissa to reap what she sowed, she did not argue. They had agreed on this arrangement for a reason, after all, and it was entirely based on their collective bitterness towards the woman that they loved.

“I need space from her for a bit anyway,” Cassandra admitted, which Bellatrix normally would have called her weak for, as if one wanted to be _Narcissa’s_ lover they needed to be able to deal with all the bullshit that came along with it, but considering _she_ didn’t really feel like speaking to her sister either right now, Bellatrix stayed quiet. Perhaps _all_ of them were just growing weak in their old age. Pathetic. “Maybe pushin’ her away like that makes me a shit person, but I don’t care. I’m startin’ to get this like… _vindictive_ streak, I think. Probably not a good color on me, but whatever.”

“Vindictive _and_ manipulative— pretending you’re thinking of leaving her even though you damn well know you _won’t,_ just so she can crawl back to you and kiss your arse. She used to do that shit to me all the time when we were younger, so the vindictive part of _me_ is glad that’s working against her for once, but that still doesn’t fucking solve our problem,” Bellatrix responded, only half-aware that she was having something resembling an actual _conversation_ with the other woman.

Cassandra pursed her lips as she crossed her arms over her chest. She looked oddly attractive when she was irritated, which was probably why Narcissa insisted on pissing her off. Narcissa always got wet over the most fucked up things though, although Bellatrix _noticing_ probably didn’t say anything great either and her lip curled, displeased that she had something resembling a complimentary thought towards the other woman even though it was still a fucked up one all the same.

“—You can have her first.”

“I’m sorry, what the fuck did you just say?” Bellatrix asked, completely taken aback by the other woman’s words. If she hadn’t seen her lips move, Bellatrix would have been certain she was hearing voices again.

“You get her to yourself for a _week,”_ Cassandra stressed, not wanting Bellatrix to think she won anything on a larger scale. “An’ only cause I’m takin’ her for two when we go to Greece. Figure it’s only fair if you go first then, even though I know I owe you no bloody favors. Still, I’m tired of the arguments an’ I think we’re both more than aware that she won’t _choose_ , so fuck it— do we have an agreement or not?”

Ugh, were they _bartering_ for Narcissa’s attention now? This was bloody pathetic on both of their parts, yet Bellatrix enjoyed the idea of being _first_ so she grumbled, “Fine,” because it was just easier that way. She’d still be _pissed_ when Narcissa flitted off to fucking Greece for a romantic fucking getaway with the cunt, but going first also gave her a chance to fuck that up for them if she decided she wanted to, _so._

At least she had options.

“Now, where the fuck are we on my clothes?” Bellatrix demanded, because she was wearing _Narcissa’s_ clothes right now and they were too big and… not fucking black enough, frankly. It was also reminding Bellatrix just how short she was, which was _pissing_ her off because she hated being small when she had a bigger and more explosive personality than four fucking people combined, and tripping over the hem of her sister’s dress was like a constant jab at her height and she was just… she was _over_ it. She wanted her own fucking clothes back! Some that _fit._

Cassandra looked exasperated, but at least seemed to see the importance in a semi-truce. Still, she had to push it with, “Clean up the mess ya made downstairs an’ I’ll bring you shoppin’ tomorrow.”

Bellatrix was absolutely _affronted_ by that suggestion. “I’m not _cleaning_ anything— that’s what your fucking house elf is for!”

Honestly, Bellatrix had figured the woman had already gotten the elf to do it because who just leaves a dead animal to _rot_ in their house? But apparently the bitch had been planning on making her do it ever since she saw the damn thing, and now Bellatrix’s expression was souring.

“I am _not_ gonna subject my house elf to that— you brought it into the house, ya can figure out a way to get it out. Those are my terms.”

“No, the _fucking_ terms were that if you took me shopping I wouldn’t keep dropping _more_ dead animals into your house!” Bellatrix shouted, not wanting this to get turned around on her. She had the upper hand here— _she_ did! For fuck’s sake, she was tired of getting her control ripped away from her time and time again. Bellatrix wanted to strangle her. “Do you want to test me, because I can be back in about an hour with at least three dead woodland creatures that I’ll prop up on sticks and make _dance_ for you.”

“If you do that you are _out_ of this fuckin’ house!”

“You can’t kick me out; the only other place I have to go is back to Cissy’s and if I get caught there then _she’s_ fucked and we both know you won’t do that. So go on, bitch, threaten me some more— this should be entertaining.”

Cassandra, with her long arse legs and her giant fucking self, only had to take two strides to get right in Bellatrix’s face, and the older woman instantly wished she was wearing some goddamn shoes so that she could at least be closer to eye level with her. She _really_ hated being looked down on, especially now that Cassandra’s hand had shot out to hit the wall behind her, effectively trapping her in a situation Bellatrix couldn’t just _stab_ her way out of because of that. Goddamn. Fucking. _Vow._

“Lemme put it this way; tomorrow can go one of two ways for ya,” Cassandra told her, getting some false sense of security out of Bellatrix’s inability to just slit her throat and bathe in her blood. Bellatrix wanted to lick it off her skin so desperately though; she wanted to taste Cassandra’s death against her tongue and then fuck herself atop the woman’s goddamn corpse because that, _that_ would get her off more than anything right now, and Bellatrix was so terribly sexually frustrated without Narcissa around to take care of her.

Okay, she needed to stop staring at Cassandra’s neck.

“I could essentially give you a decent day out considering you haven’t been properly outside in ages, _or_ I could slowly torture you the entire time. Take your pick, because I assure you, I’m _happy_ either way,” Cassandra seethed, her eyes alight with a purpose that was angry, cruel, and hot as hell. No wonder Narcissa kept fucking her up; Bellatrix remembered what Cassandra was like when she was younger— naïve, annoying, _mouthy_ , sure… but not this bitter. Not this angry. Not this _confident,_ and definitely not this sexy.

Maybe Narcissa knew what she was doing after all.

“Have you realized yet… that she’s trying to turn you into _me?”_ Bellatrix goaded, recognizing herself in the other woman’s eyes; recognizing her sister’s _handiwork_ above all else. “Keep getting angry, beautiful; let it consume you, fucking rot you from the inside out until you’re just like us— because you will never make her _better,_ Cassandra; all you’re ever gonna do is let her make you _worse_ , but oh… the _ride?”_ Bellatrix breathed, trying to fuck with the other woman as well as get herself off, because horrifying her sexually would be an endless turn on. Bellatrix rose on her toes then, allowing her lips to press against the other woman’s cheek as she hissed in her ear, _“_ The ride is _well_ worth it…”

But it didn’t horrify Cassandra. Instead, it seemed to only amuse her, and when Cassandra turned her face towards her it was _Bellatrix_ who had to back up because if she hadn’t the other woman could have brushed her lips against hers and just— _no._ “You’re adorable,” Cassandra murmured, her tone filled with condescension as the corners of her mouth curled into a smirk. The pit of Bellatrix’s stomach ignited in a fierce rage. “Cruelty might be your area, Bellatrix, but _sex_ is mine— keep in your fuckin’ lane; you can’t win this game.”

Bellatrix’s chest was practically heaving she was getting so pissed off. “Sex is _yours?_ Please— you’re so fucking vanilla you practically _reek_ of it.”

“You have no _idea_ what I am,” Cassandra hissed, her eyes darkening as she looked down at the woman in front of her. “You think ‘cause I don’t do what you do, ‘cause I don’t hurt Cissa in bed that I _can’t?_ I’m exactly what she needs me to be, because _that_ is what I am. I know exactly how to be what someone wants, or have ya not noticed yet? Look at you— look at how you’re _looking_ at me right now an’ then tell me it’s not my area; I can be anyone’s bloody fantasy, you horny bitch, an’ it’s lookin’ like hate sex with someone you sodding despise might be one of yours.”

Well, this was going bloody fucking _terribly._

Bellatrix’s eyes were dark but her lips were parted as she was, unfortunately, very turned on by this side of the other woman. She always found something terribly attractive in the active destruction of someone’s soul, and it seemed Narcissa was fucking her up just enough to leave cracks in Cassandra’s. Still, Bellatrix wasn’t going to just let her _win._ Cassandra was moral and all that junk, wasn’t she? She talked a big game, but Bellatrix was certain she wouldn’t go through with it.

“And what would poor Cissy think, if you were to _cheat_ on her with me?”

Cassandra just chuckled bitterly. “I’m sorry, are you under the impression that we’re in an exclusive relationship? ‘Cause her bangin’ you on the regular should be a pretty large indication that we are _not.”_

Alright, that was— annoyingly fair. Narcissa did have this _thing_ about not being a jealous banshee anymore either, but still, Bellatrix _knew_ it would bother her. Did Cassandra really not _care,_ or was she merely trying to act like she didn’t because she was trying to push Bellatrix in order to make her back down first?

“Ya got some wires crossed up in that pretty fuckin’ head of yours, huh?” Cassandra breathed, reaching out to drag her fingertips along the older woman’s temple. Bellatrix growled and jerked her head away from Cassandra’s touch, which only seemed to amuse the woman more. Bellatrix was beginning to feel more and more suffocated by the Vow, her rage feeling trapped inside of her without a proper outlet to expel it. “Anger an’ violence turn you on, an’ you feel _both_ of those pretty strongly toward me. You don’t _want_ that to translate into findin’ me sexy, but the more I piss you off, the worse it gets. You are embarrassingly easy to read, Bellatrix, an’ it’s a bit pathetic. How’s that make you feel, huh? You _furious_ yet? How fuckin’ wet are you right now?”

Bellatrix wanted to tear her open with her bare hands. She wanted to fit inside of her and fucking consume everything that Cassandra was because this was _fucked up_ and Bellatrix wanted to make it more so because then maybe she’d at least have a little more control over it that way. Cassandra thought she could ruin her because she had a basic fucking grasp of how Bellatrix’s screwed up mind worked, but anyone with eyes could see she got turned on when she was pissed off— that didn’t give her an _edge,_ that gave her fucking eyeballs.

“You say that shit and then _purposely_ try to piss me off more— How wet are _you_ right now, bitch? Because you’re doing a damn good job of pissing me off just so you can turn me on.”

Cassandra’s tongue briefly pressed against her incisors as she smirked. “Pretty fuckin’ wet, actually. Wanna find out for yourself?”

Fuck.

Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, _fuck._

Bellatrix _hated_ her. She didn’t want to have sex with her just to make a bloody _point_ but she was getting pretty damn close because she didn’t want to _lose_ and Cassandra kept upping the ante. The bitch was supposed to be all talk but this was getting out of hand now.

“Show me.”

A part of Bellatrix hoped that pushing it even further would finally snap Cassandra in half, but there was another annoyingly _horny_ part inside of her that was getting off on this. Worse, there was _definitely_ a part that wanted to taint her sister’s whore so that maybe Narcissa would stop looking at Cassandra like she was everything she _wasn’t._ If Bellatrix consumed her then maybe Narcissa would just see _her_ when she looked in Cassandra’s eyes, and finally realize that she didn’t need two of the same.

She was halfway there already, after all. This arrangement had brought out a darkness in Cassandra that was beginning to swallow her whole. She was angry, she was bitter, and she was becoming just as manipulative and shitty and _miserable_ as the rest of them.

Cissy would be so _proud_ of her handiwork.

Cassandra held Bellatrix’s gaze as she called her bluff though, allowing her hand to slide past the waistband of her small, cotton shorts. Bellatrix didn’t _want_ to stare so in her head she just called it morbid curiosity as she watched Cassandra lightly bite down on her bottom lip before she removed her hand, holding her glistening fingers up to Bellatrix’s gaze. She tossed her mane of red hair over her shoulder as she smirked, the wide neck of her over-sized shirt slipping down her shoulder, exposing her lightly freckled skin.

Bellatrix still wanted to tear it straight off of her — her skin, not her clothes, although the latter was looking more and more appealing — but… preferably _after_ she did other things to Cassandra’s body first— like fuck her better than Narcissa ever could, so that maybe the bitch wouldn’t want her sister anymore and this bloody insanity would just _end._

“Your move.”

Fuck. Narcissa was going to kill them both.

And yet Bellatrix wasn’t going to just _back down_ either so she leaned in and took Cassandra’s fingers entirely into her mouth, sucking off the other woman’s arousal as she kept eye contact, watching Cassandra’s pupils dilate as her breathing shallowed. Good, _fuck_ her— this was what she got, playing with fucking fire…

Cassandra shoved her back against the wall after Bellatrix had released her fingers, her touch bruising and purposeful as she got just a fraction away from her lips. The younger woman’s breathing was heavy and uneven and Bellatrix grinned, feeling victorious. “I _win,”_ she breathed, although perhaps a little too prematurely as Cassandra just smirked in response.

“Do you?” she whispered before she dragged her thumb over the brunette’s bottom lip, wiping away the evidence of the line they were dangerously close to crossing. And then, suddenly, Cassandra was gone, stepping back from her as she left Bellatrix in a heightened state of arousal as she pointedly told her, _“Goodnight,_ Bellatrix.”

Sheer _fury_ erupted from the older woman’s core then as she strode up to her, getting in Cassandra’s face as she spat, “Are you fucking _serious?!_ You pussy arse _bitch;_ too fucking scared to finish something that you bloody started—”

Cassandra didn’t even flinch. “Scared? Hardly. I didn’t say I _wouldn’t_ fuck ya, but it won’t be tonight. I had a point to make an’ I _made_ it, so we’re done here. You can show yourself out.”

Bellatrix’s chest heaved in anger. She wanted to tear the woman’s head straight from her body and the longer this went on, the more insane it was driving her that she _couldn’t_ do anything. She couldn’t even touch her. So instead Bellatrix exhaled a furious shout and grabbed her wand from her robes, pointing it at Cassandra’s wardrobe before she exploded the wood into shards of kindling that went _everywhere._ She rounded on the younger woman then, pointing at her furiously. “You’re going to fucking regret this,” Bellatrix snarled, yet Cassandra barely heard her because she was too busy swearing at her.

“What the _fuck_ — Jesus, you’re like an out of control toddler; learn better coping mechanisms, for _fuck’s_ sake!”

Bellatrix responded to _that_ by destroying her dresser.

“Enough!” Cassandra barked, but the violent destruction of her furniture seemed to rattle her at least. She seemed well enough aware that Bellatrix couldn’t touch _her_ which was why she was so bloody cocky, but apparently she had forgotten that didn’t extend to her personal property. “This was what ya _wanted,_ wasn’t it? I wasn’t lyin’ when I said I would torture ya if you didn’t get that bloody shit off my table— I just started a little early to prove that I _could._ Now, do you wanna stop throwing a bloody fit an’ just do as I fuckin’ asked, or would ya like me to continue screwing with you tomorrow too? ‘Cause I could do this shit all week— can _you?”_

Bellatrix just laughed bitterly, stepping away from the other woman as she put away her wand. If she didn’t, she knew she would want to turn it on _her_ and unfortunately that couldn’t bloody happen. Bellatrix’s anger was all she _had_ now as she snapped, “You’re _fucked—_ you already showed your hand; you won’t get me in this position twice.”

“I don’t need to,” Cassandra revealed, as she felt she had already won on a larger scale by getting Bellatrix to _want_ her, even if it was in this violent, angry way. “Once was enough to get ya to start thinkin’ about it, an’ you _will._ I don’t gotta do the rest, ‘cause you’ll do it for me.”

Bellatrix wanted to prove her wrong, but the problem was that she was _right._ After it was all over and Bellatrix exuded the rest of her fury by absolutely fucking destroying the guest room, she laid in bed and stared at the ceiling, wondering why the _fuck_ Cassandra let it go that far, and why the bloody hell she seemed to want it to _continue._ “I didn’t say I _wouldn’t_ fuck ya”— _why_ though? Bellatrix doubted hate sex and the desire to ruin something Narcissa loved appealed to the woman as much as it did to her, so there had to be another reason for it.

Was Cassandra just _that_ pissed off with Cissy, that she felt the need to sleep with the one person that would bother Narcissa the most? Had Narcissa simply pushed her too far into this kind of miserable compliance that Cassandra had developed the desire to self-sabotage, and _Bellatrix_ seemed like a good enough tool as any to do it? Or was it just this morbid curiosity over why the woman she loved felt the need to sleep with another, and Cassandra merely wanted to know what Bellatrix had that she _didn’t?_ Because that… _that_ Bellatrix could fucking relate to. It was a very large part of the reason Bellatrix wanted to tear the woman open; she wanted to see what Cassandra was made of, she wanted to see who she bloody _was_ and why the hell she was so goddamn appealing to the one person that Bellatrix loved more than anyone in this fucking world.

And then she wanted to fucking destroy her so that Narcissa couldn’t see anything _beautiful_ or _good_ inside of Cassandra ever again.

Bellatrix furiously shoved her hand inside her knickers, getting off on the thought of ruining something Narcissa loved so dearly. It wouldn’t even be _her_ fault really, if Cassandra shattered; the reason the woman had so many goddamn cracks in her façade was because of Narcissa, so if Bellatrix pushed just right and it all came crumbling down, it wasn’t like her sister could be _mad_ about that.

Not that Bellatrix wouldn’t revel in her anger if she was though. There was something so _deliciously_ appealing in dear Cissy’s rage, and Bellatrix pressed her fingers firmer against her clit as she exhaled uneven breaths, imagining fucking Cassandra in front of Narcissa just to incite that jealous rage she missed so much, as it made Bellatrix feel _wanted._ She missed Narcissa claiming her, she missed her sister’s desire to destroy _anything_ that dared touch her, and as Bellatrix fucked herself she immersed herself in a fantasy where things were as they should be, as Narcissa loved her enough to fight for her.

Bellatrix came, and it was wholly unsatisfying.

Narcissa wouldn’t _fight_ for her anymore— she was of the fucked up mindset that a lack of jealousy meant that she had bloody transcended somehow. Bellatrix hated it. It made her feel like she didn’t matter, which only made her want to prove that she _did_ in whatever fucked up way she could, even if that meant bedding Cassandra and then telling Narcissa about it in filthy, vivid detail until the blonde finally snapped and _demanded_ that she and Cassandra never touch one another again. The problem was though, there was a part of Bellatrix that was afraid that Narcissa would only say something like that because she didn’t want _her_ touching _Cassandra,_ and that would make Bellatrix feel like fucking shit because what did it say about them, if Narcissa could get jealous over her whore but not the love of her life anymore?

Bellatrix went to bed miserable that night.

She did move the dead deer off of Cassandra’s dining room table, but she didn’t get _rid_ of it by any means. It was now rotting in the woman’s basement, as Bellatrix was fairly certain Cassandra didn’t go down there often enough to notice until it would be far too late, and the smell would have leeched itself into her walls. However, it seemed she would be wrong about that, as Cassandra did not look at all happy when she came down the stairs for breakfast, still in her sleeping attire with her hair piled up into a loose bun near the top of her head.

“Are you under the bloody impression that I _don’t_ own a house elf that sees every fuckin’ thing that goes on in this house?” Cassandra snapped in lieu of a proper good morning. Rude. Bellatrix just pursed her lips and shrugged haplessly.

“Got lost,” she deadpanned as she leaned against the kitchen wall, a cup of coffee in her hands. “There’s too many bloody doors in this place so I was like, fuck it, no one uses a basement anyway. Besides, let’s be honest here— _neither_ of us really believed I’d fucking listen to you, especially after the bullshit you pulled last night, and it’s not like I would have disposed of the thing correctly anyway; don’t you want to give it a proper burial and cry during its eulogy or some shit? That’s what you people _do,_ isn’t it?”

“’You people’?” Cassandra questioned flatly as she grabbed for the second cup of coffee her elf had made her, unamused by Bellatrix’s explanation. “You mean like, people with a fuckin’ _heart?_ I know that’s a foreign concept for you.”

Bellatrix snorted as she took another sip of her coffee. “Yeah, I wouldn’t hold onto that ‘heart’ too much if I were you— Cissy’s gonna rip it right out of you with her bare fucking hands, but by that time it’ll hardly be recognizable anyway.”

Cassandra looked at Bellatrix like she disgusted her. “How can you even fuckin’ _say_ that about her? Jesus Christ, you claim you love her, yet you act like she was the worst goddamn thing to happen to you or to _anyone_ —”

“She _was_ the worst goddamn thing that happened to me,” Bellatrix told her without an ounce of apology, because it was _true._ She loved Narcissa with everything that she was, but that wasn’t necessarily a good thing. It was a lot of things all at once, but the fucking whiplash was what made Bellatrix feel alive, and that was why she stayed. “But she was also the best, and I’m sure if you asked Lucius he’d say the same sodding thing. Don’t act like you don’t fucking _get it…_ you know exactly what she does to people; you’ve been around for a _long_ time, and you watched her do it to me, you watched her do it to Lucius, and now you’re just standing there allowing her to do it to you too, because Cissy has always known how to make everything feel worth it even when it’s not. Her lies have always been so fucking _pretty,_ haven’t they? Even when you know it’s bullshit, you can’t help but eat it up anyway because she’s serving it to you with a goddamn smile on her face.”

Cassandra didn’t say anything to that and instead just took a sip of her coffee as she leaned against the island counter, looking miserable. She knew what Bellatrix was saying was true, yet she didn’t want to admit to it.

“You think you can handle being with Narcissa but you _can’t,”_ Bellatrix told her venomously, placing her cup on the counter so hard that the ceramic banged against the tile. “You’re already fucking shattering; look at you, look at how easily you’ve been _unraveling_ without Narcissa around to constantly pull the wool over your eyes. You’re starting to see things clearer now and you hate yourself for getting so wrapped up in it, in _her,_ because you can see now that you’ll always be second best. No matter how much you love her, no matter how much you want to _save_ her, I will always be her priority, and she will never fucking leave me— _I_ am her eternity, and you? You’re just a pretty distraction with a nice set of tits. Nothing you have or ever _will_ have with Cissy will ever come close to what we share, and you know it.”

Cassandra’s breathing had shallowed, the lines in her face etching in upset as her chest heaved and her hands gripped her coffee cup so tightly that her knuckles turned white. _Good._ Bellatrix hit a nerve; finally, a fucking satisfying moment in this hell house. So satisfying, in fact, that Bellatrix continued to make it worse, because a part of her _really_ wanted to make Cassandra cry for fucking embarrassing her like that last night.

“She told me that I would always be the great love of her life; that she could fuck a thousand women over a thousand lifetimes and nothing would ever come _close_ to how she feels about me…”

“—You’re lying,” Cassandra insisted, but the words came out strangled as her esophagus closed. Bellatrix wished that was because her hand was around it, but she would take what she could get at this point. This fucking _child…_ she might have found some bravery because Bellatrix couldn’t hurt her physically, but that did not mean she couldn’t wreck her emotionally.

“Oh, I can _prove_ it,” Bellatrix spat, a wicked gleam in her eye. “Get out your wand— use Legilimency on me; I’ll keep my mind open. I’ll fucking _show_ you; what she says to me, how she _looks_ at me, and then maybe you’ll fucking realize how irrelevant you are, and how irrelevant you will always _be_ when you see that it doesn’t even come close to how she is with you. Do it!”

“No!”

“Oh, come on, if you’re so sure I’m lying, what’s the harm?” Bellatrix goaded. But she took in the expression on Cassandra’s face, and it made her laugh. “You _know_ I’m not— but that’s okay, if you don’t want to be shown I can still tell you. She calls me her love, her soul, her _everything—_ she told me that _I_ am her heart, that _I_ have always been what lied inside of her…”

“—Stop it,” Cassandra tried to demand, yet the words were broken and it came out as more of a desperate plea. Her neck was tight and her eyes were glassy, and Bellatrix fucking _reveled_ in her defeat. She didn’t even have to resort to _lying_ to her, which was the most beautiful part about it, honestly. Cassandra was getting slapped with a reality that she couldn’t bear to face, and Bellatrix loved raising her hand to her time and time again.

“Do you see this?!” Bellatrix exclaimed, holding out her scarred palm that Cassandra practically flinched at the sight of, because she recognized one that looked just like it. “Has she ever told you what this _is,_ why we both have it? Oh I’m sure she gave you some vague bullshit that it was her _reminder_ of me, but do you know _why?_ Because she wanted to marry me— she actually _proposed_ to me, did you know that? Cissy wanted so badly to live in a different world where I could be her wife and we could have a family and it fucking _shredded_ her that she couldn’t, so this kind of permanent symbol was the best she could do. It’s something she values more than even that goddamn wedding ring on her finger, and it is something that is _never_ going away.”

“So tell me, what’s the _point_ of you?” Bellatrix continued cruelly, watching Cassandra’s chest heave in upset as the woman desperately tried to keep herself from crying. “Does Cissy want to marry you? Does she even spew romantic declarations at you, does she tell you how she’d burn the whole fucking _world_ for you, or is that just for me? She might tell you she loves you, Cassandra, but she doesn’t mean it— not like how she means it with every other fucking thing she says to me outside of just those three little words, because in the end that’s all they are… just pretty, pretty _words.”_

A tear finally fell down Cassandra’s cheek then and the feeling of it caused her to slam her coffee cup so hard on the counter that the liquid went fucking everywhere. She barely noticed it though, her voice tight and angry as her devastation washed over her in waves. “Her love for you is a _sickness!”_ Cassandra screeched at her, pointing furiously as she tried to find some way to turn this around on the woman who was trying to prove her irrelevant. “Don’t you fuckin’ get it? Dramatic bullshit like that isn’t _healthy,_ an’ it ain’t bleedin’ normal! All you are is a byproduct of Cissa’s abuse when she was younger— she didn’t _choose_ you, she just ended up with you to survive that shit, an’ now she can’t let you go!”

If Bellatrix hadn’t thought all of those things at one point or another in her life, that might have actually wounded her. Instead, she spat, “I know exactly why she latched on to me— it’s the same reason I latched on to _her._ But how it started isn’t fucking relevant; whether we’re each other’s sickness or not, it doesn’t change the fact that neither of us want to get better, or haven’t you noticed yet? She might hide away with you for a little while and play the perfect little domestic housewife, but you and I both know she’ll always come back to _me_ because her home is and always fucking will be where _I_ am.”

“I could give her something more, something so much _better_ than you could!” Cassandra exclaimed fiercely as she got in the other woman’s face, her chest heaving and her eyes alight with fury and desperation. “You will always be a _blight_ on her life; something shameful she has to hide in the dark—”

Something sharp twisted in Bellatrix’s gut at those words as she stared up at the other woman, her face mere inches from hers. “And yet she still prefers me to you— what’s that say about _you,_ bitch?” Bellatrix sneered, hitting every insecurity that the other woman had. “Mmm,” she purred, reaching up to allow her fingers to trail over the contour of Cassandra’s jaw. “You really are so fucking beautiful, aren’t you? But I guess looks aren’t everything. Pity.”

“Don’t fuckin’ touch me,” Cassandra snapped, wrenching away from Bellatrix’s hand. The older woman’s lips curled into a cruel smile, knowing she was finally winning. Cassandra might have been able to throw her off balance for a moment, as Bellatrix would admit that sometimes her anger or her horniness or _both_ got the best of her, but she had steadied herself now and watching Cassandra look like she was about to topple over was incredibly satisfying.

“You were practically _begging_ me to last night; trying to piss me off, wanting me to get turned on… Did you like the _power_ that gave you?” Bellatrix hissed, her dark eyes searching Cassandra’s as she got so close to her that the words practically danced across the other woman’s lips. “You think I don’t know why you did it? You feel so fucking _insignificant_ when it comes to me, you feel so goddamn helpless— does it make you feel better, when you try to twist the one thing that’s fucking up your life into something you think you can control? Because I know you’re just _desperate_ to know why _me,_ aren’t you? Why you aren’t enough, what the fuck I have that you _don’t_ that makes her keep coming back to me after all these years…”

“ _Yes!”_ Cassandra admitted furiously, her lips parted as she struggled to get her breathing under control. “Aren’t _you?_ Because I’m not the only one fuckin’ slighted here— if you think she _values_ you so bloody much, then why doesn’t she leave me? Why hasn’t she _picked_ you yet? ‘Cause if it’s just ‘cause I’m beautiful I gotta say, that’s a real shit reason to keep hurtin’ you, so you better sodding _hope_ it’s more than that! _”_

Cassandra’s chest was heaving in upset, the same look in her eyes that she had last night as her love for Narcissa shattered her sanity just a little bit more. She leaned in then, her breathing uneven as she pressed her lips against Bellatrix’s ear, her fingers fisting in the other woman’s dress that was still too goddamn big for her, as it was Narcissa’s. Not that it mattered— with the way Cassandra was looking at her, Bellatrix doubted she would be wearing it for that much longer anyway. “Take the potion— wear her face an’ I’ll _show_ you what I do for her, why she won’t leave me…”

Bellatrix chuckled bitterly. “Oh, no. If you’re going to fuck me, you’re going to be fully fucking aware of who you’re screwing and _why,”_ Bellatrix seethed, not allowing her off the hook like that. The amount of rage and devastation from the other woman was washing over her in waves and Bellatrix could practically taste it on her tongue; it was so deliciously sweet, to watch Cassandra completely fall apart in this way. She was so desperate for answers she didn’t care _how_ she got them anymore, and Bellatrix couldn’t _wait_ to ruin her. “I want you to know just how _shitty_ you really are for doing this to Narcissa—”

Cassandra scoffed, but she was already fucking undressing her, having lost sight of her rationality ages ago. Her anger and her insecurities made her so bloody _weak;_ she wanted to hurt Narcissa by doing this, they both did because each of them felt so goddamn shafted by the woman’s relationship with the other, and yet they pretended the accusation was unfounded as Cassandra accused, “Me? What about _you?”_

“Cissy has never had high standards when it comes to me. I’ve always been a disappointment to her, but _you…”_ Bellatrix breathed, her thumb dragging over the expanse of Cassandra’s lower lip as the woman’s lips parted, causing Bellatrix’s pupils to dilate in desire. Cassandra was a cunt, sure, but she was also _ridiculously_ fucking attractive. Narcissa always did have good taste though. Would her sister be mad, Bellatrix wondered, to find out that she had tasted what was _hers?_

God, she hoped so.

Bellatrix grabbed the woman’s shirt and pulled it over her head, freeing Cassandra’s breasts to her hungry gaze. She stared, losing her train of thought that Cassandra prompted with a breathy, “Me…?” as her fingers pushed Bellatrix’s dress down to her hips, hesitating for just a moment before she allowed the fabric to pool at the other woman’s feet, leaving them both in nothing but their knickers in the middle of the goddamn kitchen.

“You,” Bellatrix repeated, but she had no idea what the fuck she was going to say as her hands found the woman’s hips, her fingers curling as she raked her nails up the woman’s sides, wishing she could tear into her more than that but acutely aware of how annoyingly gentle she was going to have to be so she didn’t fucking _die_ during this. Fuck Narcissa and Lucius and their ‘physical harm’ nonsense— couldn’t they have just said _mortal_ harm?

No, because then she would still be able to torture Cassandra, and God _fucking_ forbid…

The younger woman groaned softly as Bellatrix’s nails raked under her breasts and then over her nipples. Her skin was so fucking perfect and soft with her stupid goddamn freckles and Bellatrix _hated_ it because her own body had been through the bloody wringer. Cassandra gently bit down on her bottom lip as she eradicated the space between them, her hand slipping behind Bellatrix’s neck as she closed her eyes and pressed her forehead against the older woman’s, her breathing uneven. She hesitated, no doubt wondering for a moment if her anger, if her bitterness was _worth_ this— how badly did she really want to make Narcissa feel how _she_ felt after she indulged in the very same thing that her lover did constantly?

Honestly, Bellatrix couldn’t _wait_ to see the look on Narcissa’s face when she told her she fucked her whore. It would be so goddamn satisfying to taint the one thing Narcissa believed was so bloody _good_ and _pure._

What a fucking laugh.

But then Cassandra’s lips gently brushed on Bellatrix’s, causing the woman to jerk back. “ _Don’t_ kiss me.” Cassandra just chuckled under her breath, bitterly amused by Bellatrix’s restrictions. Her fingers tightened at the nape of her neck, her fingers fisting in a mess of curls.

“Oh, ‘cause _that_ would be too bloody far?”

Cassandra’s lips dragged along the expanse of her cheek before she got _dangerously_ close again, her tongue snaking out for a brief taste that made Bellatrix growl and jerk away again before she pinched the other woman’s nipple harder than she probably should have if she had been thinking clearly. Still, it thankfully did not seem to fall under the category of ‘physical harm’ since Cassandra seemed to get off on it. She looked so bloody amused all of a sudden, this self-satisfied smirk curling the edges of her lips.

“What did I just fucking say?”

“Kiss me,” Cassandra demanded breathlessly, enjoying pushing the goddamn boundaries. “Kiss me an’ I’ll go down on you.”

Ugh. What the fuck. _“Why?”_

“‘Cause I know ya don’t want to, an’ frankly if we ain’t pissin’ each other off durin’ this then we need to stop ‘cause _that_ would be too much,” she told her and, fuck— she had a point. Besides, she really wanted to come all over the whore’s face; she wanted Narcissa to kiss the woman and taste _her_ on Cassandra’s lips, because that would be so goddamn hilarious Bellatrix could barely contain herself from laughing out loud at the thought.

So she kissed her.

Bellatrix wrapped her hand around the back of the woman’s neck and brought her in for a bruising kiss, at least thankful that the other woman didn’t try to challenge her for the lead as that would have been messy and far less enjoyable. Bellatrix’s teeth latched onto Cassandra’s bottom lip, but the bite was barely anything at all and Cassandra chuckled low in her throat as she swooped her tongue into the other woman’s mouth, her own touch firmer and far more forceful than Bellatrix’s as she roughly grasped the brunette’s tit.

“You’re so _gentle…”_ she goaded, causing Bellatrix to growl in irritation before she put her hand on Cassandra’s shoulder, forcing the other woman down on her knees. She was tired of the bitch towering over her anyway.

“Shut the fuck up— put your mouth to better uses. You know as well as I do that I can’t hurt you physically in any goddamn way, and it’s starting to really piss me the _fuck_ off.”

“Me too, honestly,” Cassandra breathed, which Bellatrix did _not_ understand in the slightest until the other woman started slowly pulling her knickers down her legs, her gaze fixated on the apex of Bellatrix’s thighs. “‘Cause I really wanted ya to fuck me like you do _her._ I wanna know why she wants it so goddamn badly…”

“I don’t need to hurt Cissy to fuck her up,” Bellatrix told her breathlessly as she watched Cassandra look up at her with wide eyes, making herself look so bloody submissive and _vulnerable_ as she leaned in, licking a slow line up Bellatrix’s cunt. Jesus— no wonder Narcissa liked to top with her; it was satisfying just to _watch_ her do that, let alone how it physically felt. “Fuck me like you fuck her and I’ll do the same,” Bellatrix bargained, as that way they would both just _know._ Because that was a big part of this, wasn’t it? They wanted to know why it was so different, and why Narcissa needed both of them.

“Believe me, ya _don’t_ want me to do that,” Cassandra warned, allowing her nails to drag up the other woman’s thighs as her words were exhaled against Bellatrix’s aching center.

“Why?”

“Because I make love to Cissa,” Cassandra breathed, allowing the pads of her fingers to brush over the soft patch of hair between the other woman’s legs before she looked up, reminding Bellatrix, “Ya didn’t even want me _kissing_ you— this would be a hell of a lot worse than that.”

That was true. Still, you needed to be _in_ love to make love, and they certainly were not; so at the most, what was it? Just _gentler_ sex? Whatever— that wasn’t what usually got Bellatrix off, but this wasn’t about that right now. At the end of the day she still wanted to know what the fuck Cassandra _did_ for Narcissa, and so she told her, “I don’t care— just fucking do it.”

Cassandra looked up at her, mild interest in her eyes from Bellatrix’s desire to find out the difference between them outweighing what she no doubt actually wanted from a sexual partner. She leaned in again, tracing a long line up the apex of the woman’s thighs once more before she stood, tangling her fingers in the other woman’s as she encouraged a change of scenery with a soft, “Come on.”

She apparated them both into her bedroom before allowing her hand to cup the back of Bellatrix’s neck, pulling her in for another deep kiss as she gently guided her to the bed. Cassandra placed her hand on the older woman’s chest as she encouraged her to lay down. “Close your eyes,” she breathed as she got on top of her, reaching up to undo the tie that held her hair atop her head so that it spilled down over her shoulders, the tips of her hair tickling Bellatrix’s breast. “I might be able to manipulate people into wantin’ me sexually, but I can’t manufacture emotions. For you to feel what _she_ feels, ya need to feel somethin’ real for me an’ you don’t. But you love _her._ Close your eyes; pretend I’m Cissa. If ya really wanna understand then do what I say— you’ll get it then.”

Bellatrix lightly snorted. “We are _really_ doing this for two different fucking reasons if you aren’t getting off on making me fuck _you_ instead of my sister.” Cassandra was practically letting her use her as a temporary replacement for Narcissa, which was a bit pathetic, honestly. When it was Bellatrix’s turn to return the favor she was _definitely_ going to make Cassandra look at her while she fucked her, because she wanted the woman to know exactly how badly she fucked up by doing this.

“How I would fuck _you_ an’ how I fuck _her_ are two wildly different things,” Cassandra told her, growing impatient. “This is what ya asked for so either shut up an’ let me _do_ it, or just let me fuck you as _you_ an’ you won’t learn shit other than how goddamn great I am in bed. Either way, I don’t ruddy care; just _decide.”_

“Jesus— you’re so fucking arrogant,” Bellatrix exhaled in disgust even though, on some level, she weirdly enjoyed it; she _liked_ women who knew what the fuck they were doing and didn’t pretend otherwise, which might have been Cassandra’s point that she could easily be what _she_ wanted if she so desired. But it wasn’t. Not right now. So after she had rolled her eyes Bellatrix closed them, doing what the other woman asked because there really was little point to them doing this unless they got the answers they wanted.

Well, outside of pissing off Narcissa, which would still be rather glorious regardless because what could she even _say,_ really? Oh, they shouldn’t fuck each other? _She_ fucked them both— how hypocritical would she be, to try to deny them the same thing she indulged in? Frankly, Bellatrix couldn’t wait to see her sister try to justify why she _could_ and they _couldn’t—_ it was going to be hilarious.

Cassandra’s lips found hers once more, but this time Bellatrix tried to push her desire for revenge from her mind as she grasped for the woman on top of her, trying to pretend that she was Cissy when they were actually happy and not, well, whatever _this_ mess was. Bellatrix loved her sister so fucking much but she was just so tired of never feeling good enough, and the pain it was causing her was clearly making her do _stupid_ fucking things as she kissed Cassandra like she actually bloody mattered so that she might finally find out why she actually _did_.

The only comfort Bellatrix had was that she at least wasn’t alone in this disgusting mess as Cassandra’s lips fell to her jaw, her neck, her shoulder. Cassandra wrapped her lips around her clavicle and gently sucked, causing Bellatrix to exhale an uneven breath as she pictured her sister in her mind’s eye. Narcissa thought she didn’t _like_ making love to her but that wasn’t it at all; she did, she _had,_ but Narcissa always had a way of wrecking her emotionally and because of that, Bellatrix didn’t trust her with her vulnerabilities anymore. She wanted to, but look what the fuck happened now— Narcissa fell in love with another woman and lied to her about it for fifteen fucking years. Why did a woman like that deserve to be touched like she was the only thing that bloody mattered in Bellatrix’s world? Even if it was _true,_ even if she _was,_ Bellatrix didn’t want to give it to her anymore. She felt so thoroughly betrayed, and Narcissa did _not_ deserve to be worshiped anymore.

Bellatrix would have liked for Narcissa to do it to _her_ though, but her sister would have expected the sentiment to be returned and so Bellatrix did not let her touch her like that any longer, and instead continuously made their sex into some kind of _game_ because it was easier than feeling anything real. Still, no matter how fucking _pathetic_ this really was, this was something Bellatrix wanted because despite everyone’s assumptions to the contrary, she still had feelings. She still wanted to be loved, she wanted to feel needed and desired and like she fucking _mattered,_ and so Bellatrix immersed herself in the bullshit as she allowed her sister’s girlfriend to touch her like she wished Narcissa cared enough to selflessly do for her, because maybe it was the closest she was ever going to get anymore.

Cassandra was taking her time with her, her teeth scraping over the taut muscles of Bellatrix’s stomach before gently biting down at the soft skin surrounding her bellybutton, allowing her tongue to gently dip inside of it before she began another tortuously slow decent downward. “Hurry up,” Bellatrix demanded breathlessly, as even with _Narcissa_ she would be impatient, because that was just who she bloody was. “I’m already bloody soaked— just fuck me.”

Cassandra chuckled softly, but it sounded different. At first, Bellatrix didn’t understand _why_ until the other woman had settled herself between her legs, her fingers gently spreading her as Cassandra confirmed Bellatrix’s claims. “So _impatient…”_

Bellatrix’s eyes popped open as she looked down at her. “Don’t,” she told her dangerously, because the woman had purposely altered the decibel of her voice and her accent to try to _sound_ like Narcissa, and she was unnervingly close. “Don’t fucking do that.”

Cassandra changed her voice back. “I was only tryin’ to make it easier for you. If ya want me to do what I do for _her_ , then you need to—”

“I don’t,” Bellatrix decided, something tight inhabiting the pit of her stomach as she knew pretending Narcissa was making love to her would only fucking devastate her more when she realized she wasn’t ever going to get something like that again, because their love for one another was too fucking fractured now. “Fuck Cissy— she isn’t bloody worth all this goddamn introspection and how _you_ fuck her or how _I_ fuck her is so bloody fucking irrelevant, because we both already know the simple answer to why she needs both of us: because she’s a selfish, greedy _bitch.”_

Cassandra’s breathing shallowed at that, looking upset by the truth Bellatrix had slapped her with, and yet she did not deny nor justify it. She _loved_ Narcissa, but she knew just as much as Bellatrix did who Narcissa was and why she felt the need to have everything despite how badly it seemed to hurt those around her. Bellatrix sat up then, sliding her fingers through Cassandra’s long tresses before she curled her hand into a fist, and forcefully brought the woman closer to her. Cassandra’s breath left her as she immediately fell into the role she knew Bellatrix wanted because she wasn’t lying or being cocky— she could read people very well; Bellatrix would give her that at least. Cassandra _knew_ she got off on having someone submissive, and so that’s what she became as she relinquished her control to the woman who held her in the palm of her hands.

“Get _angry_ with me,” Bellatrix breathed against her lips, holding firmly to the woman in front of her as she searched Cassandra’s eyes. “And fuck me as revenge against her for what she’s done to you. We’re giving her too much goddamn power by doing this just to figure out what _she_ wants, and that’s bullshit— I want to fuck you because it’ll make Cissy _angry,_ because it’ll fucking hurt her and she deserves to feel that after what she’s done to us, doesn’t she?” She tugged harder on Cassandra’s hair, nearly wrenching her head back. “ _Doesn’t_ _she?”_

“Yes,” Cassandra moaned, her chest heaving in desire as she allowed herself to feel what Bellatrix felt, and got off on how gloriously fucked up all of this was as they both sought to hurt the one person that they loved, because she had done it to them _first._ “I want her to feel how I feel, I want her to know just how shitty she is every time she fuckin’ runs back to you, ‘cause I hate it— I _hate_ it! Fuck,” Cassandra breathed as Bellatrix leaned in, licking a long line from the base of her neck to her ear, making the woman in her grip shudder from the feeling. “Fuck me, Bellatrix— fuck me ‘cause I know she’ll hate it more than bloody anything an’ she deserves that, she _deserves_ that…!”

“Mmm,” Bellatrix purred, finding something so _delicious_ in the other woman’s downward spiral. She felt a strange kinship with her all of a sudden as she saw herself and her _anger_ in Cassandra’s eyes; it made her so much more beautiful, honestly, but then again, Bellatrix had always found something sexy in those that were just as broken as she was. “I am going to _ruin_ you, but that’s what you want; you _want_ to be destroyed by me, don’t you, Kitten? So lap at my cunt like a good little bitch and I will give you so many goddamn orgasms in return that you’ll forget for one, glorious moment that my sister even _exists,_ and maybe you’ll finally find that freedom you’ve been so fucking desperate for.”

Bellatrix let her go then and Cassandra’s chest heaved, her eyes dark with desire as she became the submissive woman that they both knew Bellatrix wanted her to be, and what Cassandra must already enjoy doing regardless, if she actually allowed _Narcissa_ to top her. Bellatrix was different than her sister though, but that seemed to be what Cassandra wanted then anyway, because Bellatrix was right— she _did_ long for the freedom from Narcissa just as much as Bellatrix did, despite both of them knowing they were never going to truly get it because once you loved Narcissa, it was hard to stop.

Narcissa would still own them both in the end, but that didn’t mean for one fucked off day they couldn’t pretend that she _didn’t,_ and so Cassandra obliged her, roughly pushing Bellatrix back with her hand before she buried her face in her cunt, her mouth wrapping around the woman’s clit before she sucked on it as though she wished she was able to milk some fucking sanity from between Bellatrix’s thighs. But that was the thing, wasn’t it? They both knew that because of Narcissa there _was_ no sanity for them— not anymore, and probably not ever again.

And yet they both reached for the lie regardless, as it seemed easier than just succumbing to their shared reality.

“Fuck,” Bellatrix groaned in approval, weaving her hand in a mess of auburn as she kept Cassandra’s mouth fastened to her, pressing her hips into her face. The woman had a technique which included her _teeth,_ which Bellatrix knew, she fucking _knew_ Narcissa would never like, so it was no doubt just Cassandra realizing that Bellatrix was a goddamn mess and enjoyed some pain with her pleasure, as it made everything feel so much fucking _better._ “Fuck, yes, _bite me—_ Jesus Christ…”

Cassandra slipped two of her fingers inside of her then, not moving them but pressing them right up against Bellatrix’s g-spot as she allowed her tongue to flick rapidly across her clit. The older woman swore, her back arching as the pleasure began to build in the pit of her abdomen. Cassandra’s nails raked down her thigh, leaving red, angry lines across Bellatrix’s pale skin, and the woman hissed as Cassandra’s other hand began to move inside of her with firm, purposeful thrusts. The younger woman moved her head out from between her thighs then, crawling up Bellatrix’s body as she placed her knee behind her hand, using the leverage of her body to fuck the woman deeper.

Bellatrix took the other woman’s jaw in her hand as she hovered over her, the grip gentle yet possessive as she forced Cassandra to look her in the eyes as she fucked her. “You’re so much fucking prettier when you’re _angry,_ Kitten,” she breathed, solidifying the pet name because it would be fucking hilarious to use it in front of Narcissa and have Cassandra _answer_ to it. “Own your vengeance, _feel_ it, and I promise I’ll make you feel something so much _better_ in return…”

“That’s a lotta words for someone who just wants to be fucked harder.”

Bellatrix laughed but it turned into a deep moan as Cassandra obliged her wordy demand, twisting her fingers deep inside of her as she exercised all of her aggression towards Narcissa out on Bellatrix’s cunt, and fucked her so hard that the older woman was left gasping for breath as Cassandra pulled an intense orgasm from her body that resulted in her cheeks flushing and her thighs quaking and, _fine,_ she could see why Narcissa enjoyed bedding her.

And that was _exactly_ why Bellatrix was going to enjoy taking Cassandra from her.

“Mmm, good girl,” Bellatrix praised, allowing her grip on the woman’s chin to slack before she brushed her thumb over Cassandra’s bottom lip, gently encouraging her lips to part. Cassandra’s breathing was already labored and her thighs soaked— she was still straddling Bellatrix’s body and she could feel the other woman drip all over her, and it was so goddamn satisfying considering Cassandra was still wearing _underwear._

“Take off your knickers and give them to me.”

Cassandra quirked a brow at that, but she did as she was told and moved off of her so she could easily slide them from her body. She held them out to Bellatrix, the fabric dangling from one finger, and Bellatrix smirked before she grabbed them. “Lie on your back and grab the rungs of the headboard,” she directed, and Cassandra did not hesitate to do as she was told as she was no doubt _unbearably_ horny at this point, and desperate to get off in whatever way Bellatrix saw fit. “Do _not_ let go and do not make a sound until I tell you to, because if you do either of those things these dirty fucking panties are going to be stuffed in your mouth and used as a gag, and instead of the multiple orgasms I promised you I’ll decide that maybe you don’t deserve them after all and we’ll venture into denial territory instead. Understood?”

Cassandra nodded as her grip around the rungs tightened. Bellatrix already knew that Narcissa had never topped her in this kind of way, as she _knew_ her sister, and while Narcissa was bossy as all hell and could strap one on with the best of them, that was about the extent of her domming abilities. Bellatrix watched the younger woman’s eyes darken and her breathing shallow as she hovered over Cassandra’s form, her hand falling between their bodies. Bellatrix couldn’t help but smirk as she finally allowed her fingers to get lost in the other woman’s folds, as when she pulled her hand back immediately afterward, she was able to watch a long string of Cassandra’s desperation stretch between her fingers and the younger woman’s body.

“I’m flattered.”

Cassandra rolled her eyes but said nothing, at least adhering to Bellatrix’s demand that she not make a sound until she was told to. Bellatrix held her fingers up to the other woman in offering and Cassandra did not hesitate taking them entirely into her mouth, keeping eye contact with the woman atop her the entire time. Her cheeks were flushed, her chest was still heaving in desire, and Cassandra bit down on her bottom lip once Bellatrix removed her fingers to replace them back where the other woman desperately needed them to go.

She started slowly, gently stimulating her clit, enjoying the way Cassandra would squirm beneath her but otherwise remain silent. “If you’re quiet during two orgasms I’ll let you make a sound for your third,” Bellatrix told her, and Cassandra exhaled a hard breath as she nodded her understanding, getting off on the power play. Her first did not take long, as Cassandra had been so goddamn turned on already that Bellatrix barely had to do much at all before the woman closed her eyes tightly and tensed, her first wave washing over her.

“Good girl,” Bellatrix breathed against her ear, the words causing another shudder to roll through Cassandra’s body before the older woman slid her fingers inside of her, the amount of lubrication easily allowing her to fit three. “Do it again for me.”

This one was, admittedly, much harder for her. Bellatrix pulled back in order to watch the expression on Cassandra’s face as she fucked her, seeing the woman’s knuckles turn white from how hard she was gripping the headboard. The redhead was exhaling hard breaths through her nose as she kept her lips pursed, her cheeks flushed a deep rose before Bellatrix twisted her fingers inside of her, using her thumb to press down on her clit. Cassandra came again and stayed impressively silent, although it looked almost maddening for her to accomplish. Narcissa would have definitely caved during her first, but then again, Cissy enjoyed being a dirty bitch and would have loved to have soaked panties stuffed into her mouth.

“Beg me for your third, but don’t let go of the headboard until I tell you to.”

“Fuck, Bellatrix, _please,”_ Cassandra exhaled, the words desperate and needy as she spread her legs wider for her, her nether regions flushed and sticky. Bellatrix pulled her fingers from her and spread her arousal over her clit as she began to rub her again, this time a little firmer than her last. “Jesus fuckin’—” But then Bellatrix stopped suddenly and Cassandra exhaled a pathetic whine as she begged, “Please, _please…_ I want to come again, make me come again…!”

Bellatrix smirked but obliged her until Cassandra’s back was arched and she was crying out, her third ripping through her like a tidal wave before Bellatrix moved on to giving her her fourth, mildly interested in finding out just how many the woman could handle. “God, God… oh my… _fuckin’_ God…!” Cassandra screamed, nearly breaking the rung on the headboard as she pulled it so hard Bellatrix started to hear it splinter.

_Nice._

“You can let go now, Kitten.”

Cassandra immediately grasped for her, practically pulling Bellatrix on top of her as she scratched her nails along the length of her back. “Don’t stop,” she begged, and Bellatrix slid her fingers inside of her again before she began pounding into Cassandra with absolutely no remorse, making the woman practically choke on her own breath as she allowed Bellatrix to fucking destroy her as she came for a fifth time.

That seemed to be the magic number though as when Bellatrix tried to slid her fingers over her clit Cassandra hissed and reached down, snatching her wrist in her hand. Bellatrix smirked, knowing just how engorged and sensitive she was. She was surprised she lasted that long, honestly; it was impressive. “Finally had enough?”

Cassandra’s chest was heaving, her nipples puckered and breasts flushed as she tried to get a bearing on reality. She stared at the ceiling as Bellatrix climbed off of her, the younger woman’s voice a little distant as she answered, “Just… gimme a minute.”

Bellatrix snorted as she wiped her soiled hand on Cassandra’s nice sheets. Narcissa would have killed her for doing that, but she wasn’t fucking _Cissy_ now, was she? Besides, Cassandra was too bloody out of it right then to even notice. “What the fuck do you think is gonna happen in a minute?”

“You’re gonna keep fuckin’ me,” Cassandra answered breathlessly, sounding very sure about that. Bellatrix’s brow rose; that sounded like a recipe for disaster, but she also really enjoyed both disaster _and_ pussy, so. “Not like we have anythin’ better to do today.”

“ _Wrong—_ I still need clothes.”

Cassandra rolled her eyes before she lulled her head to the side to look at her. “I’ll buy ya a new fuckin’ wardrobe tomorrow, but I ain’t goin’ anywhere today so either you can take advantage of that by stayin’ in my bed or you can get the fuck out.”

Bellatrix smirked at her attitude’s sudden return. “Ah, there’s that _bite—_ I knew the submissive thing wouldn’t last forever, as hot as it was.” Cassandra flipped her off and Bellatrix’s smirk widened as she looked over the woman in bed next to her. She didn’t continue to goad her though, as she wanted something clarified for her. “What the fuck are you actually asking for, here? Because the more we do this, the bigger of a shit show this all becomes which, while fun, will become terribly grating once Cissy starts screaming.”

“An’ you care?” Cassandra challenged with a scoff. “Both of us are in an open relationship with her, so what’s she even gonna say? Oh we _can’t—_ actually yes we bloody can. If _she_ can, then we can. I’m not givin’ her loyalty until I get some in return; I’m not gonna be a bloody _doormat._ ”

“That’s cute, but we’ll always be fucking doormats— don’t delude yourself into thinking you’ll be anything else with her; that’s just what she _does_ to people.”

Cassandra was silent for a long moment as she looked up at the ceiling. She looked so bloody lost and Bellatrix wished that didn’t fucking bother her because it _shouldn’t,_ but it did a little bit because now that she had fucked the bitch _apparently_ that made her more sensitive to the other woman’s plights when they were nearly identical to her own.

Jesus, this was fucking stupid.

“I’ll stay in bed ‘cause I’m not gonna pass up good sex when I can get it; I’m not a fucking idiot,” Bellatrix practically snapped, feeling defensive for a myriad of different reasons, although most of them centering around the fact that she had _liked_ fucking Cassandra and that she _maybe_ wanted continue doing it, and not just to piss off her sister, although that still was a large part of it. “Still, I need real sustenance if you’re gonna ride my dick all day— I want meat. Tell your house elf to go get some.”

“Fine,” Cassandra easily agreed, which Bellatrix was surprised about until she had a condition of her own. “But when we’re done you’re cleaning up the mess you made of my guest room.”

Ugh.

“You have a bloody _elf—”_

“Who will be cleaning up the fuckin’ deer you left in my basement; just do what I bloody ask and I’ll keep giving you orgasms, damn,” Cassandra exhaled impatiently as she rolled over to properly face her, her hair spilling over her shoulder to hang across her breasts. She really was stupidly fucking hot, Christ. Bellatrix’s eyes trailed down her body and then back up again before she decided an argument wasn’t worth it, because she still _really_ wanted to fuck her.

For shit’s sake, she was only human.

“Fine.”

Cassandra’s lips upturned into a small smirk, pleased with the outcome of their accord. She shifted then, crawling over to her before she swung her leg over the brunette’s body, sitting astride her lap as Bellatrix leaned against the headboard, her legs outstretched. The older woman ran her hands up Cassandra’s thighs and around to cup her arse, causing the redhead to exhale a sharp breath as Bellatrix pulled her impossibly closer to her. Cassandra rested her forehead against hers for a moment though, hesitating as she closed her eyes.

“…I don’t want to hurt her,” she admitted, finally allowing herself to feel the guilt that doing this had brought her. Bellatrix had a passing thought about that herself, but she was also _firmly_ in the camp that her sister bloody deserved this, so that was all it was— a passing thought. “I _do_ but I don’t— I love her, an’ I know you do too, it’s just— shit. Y’know? I feel so fuckin’ _trapped;_ like I hate that she can do whatever she wants an’ that’s why _I_ wanna do whatever I want, but what I wanted shouldn’t have turned out to be to fuck _you_ , ‘cause that honestly makes everything so much fuckin’ worse.”

“Wrong. That’s what makes everything so much _better,”_ Bellatrix corrected firmly, grasping onto the other woman’s jaw as she demanded her full attention. “Look at me. Neither of us did anything fucking wrong— Cissy didn’t want monogamy from either of us so that’s what she got; she reaped what she sowed, for _once._ If you go crawling back to her and apologize I swear to fucking _God—”_

“I’m not gonna,” Cassandra assured her. Her gaze fell downcast then, that annoying thing in her chest ruining the solid plan they had of absolutely destroying Narcissa’s winning streak. “I just… don’t want to tell her.”

Ugh. What the _fuck._

“That _really_ ruins the whole vindictive thing we had going on; you better have a real good fucking reason why we shouldn’t for me to even _entertain_ giving that satisfaction up, because if you don’t I’ll tell her with or without you.”

Cassandra didn’t say anything. Instead, she reached for Bellatrix’s hand and pulled it between her legs, encouraging her to touch her again. Bellatrix cupped the apex of her thighs, pressing firmly against the other woman’s clit and coaxing a breathy exhale from the woman above her.

“As nice as this is, you can’t bloody distract me— what’s your counteroffer?”

Cassandra looked at her like she was being stupid. “This _is_ my counteroffer.”

“I was already going to screw you again— you fucking demanded I stay in your bed for the rest of the day, remember?” Bellatrix countered, not understanding what the hell the woman was getting at. Couldn’t she just speak plainly? Damn. Narcissa was always the same fucking way; it was really not that bloody hard to just spell shit out.

“God, you’re slow. I’m offering you _this,_ but for as long as you fuckin’ want, you idiot; not just today, but tomorrow— a fucking week or a month from now, I don’t care. Just don’t _tell_ her, please.”

Bellatrix exhaled a disbelieving laugh, pulling her hand away from Cassandra’s thighs. “You’ve lost your fucking _mind—_ you want to have an affair? We don’t even _like_ each other.”

“Pretty sure I offered you my cunt, not anythin’ else, an’ that we _do_ like about one another, clearly,” Cassandra pointed out which was… valid. Despite everything else, Cassandra was still hot as fuck and she was a good lay that Bellatrix would, admittedly, enjoy indulging in regularly; still, if she thought they could have an affair and _hide_ it, she was fucking deluded. Besides…

“You say you don’t want to hurt Cissy yet you want to keep screwing me behind her back? Which she will, eventually, find out about— I’m about as subtle as a train wreck and you already have an annoying amount of guilt. What the fuck is the _point?_ ”

Cassandra began to get defensive. “You know what, don’t fuckin’ pretend you don’t want to—”

“I didn’t say I didn’t want to, but _I’m_ an arsehole. Cissy expects this kind of vindictive crap from me; what’s your excuse?”

Cassandra was beginning to get upset and Jesus, if she started crying Bellatrix was going to pop an aneurysm; Narcissa cried enough for thirty-seven different bloody women, she did _not_ need Cassandra to make that thirty-eight. “That I am what she made me? Jesus Christ, why do _I_ need to validate my fuckin’ choices, but you _don’t?”_

Despite that being presented as a question, Cassandra apparently did not want an answer as she swung her leg back over, climbing off of Bellatrix as she continued to rant.

“I’m _tired,_ alright? I’m tired of always bein’ the one who fixes everythin’, who does everythin’ _right_ and makes healthy goddamn choices because Cissa never can. I keep tryin’ to be okay with everythin’ but I’m just fuckin’ _not—_ it’s been years of this crap, _years,_ an’ I’m over it! At the beginning of our bloody relationship I covered for her while she went off and fucked _you_ in prison, like some pathetic fuckin’ _arsehole,_ an’ now I’m what? Just lettin’ her use me so she can feel like she has somethin’ normal for four bloody seconds before she ultimately runs back to you? I’m tired an’ I’m _angry_ an’ I don’t want to be the good person she needs me to be anymore ‘cause I feel like it’s fuckin’ _suffocating_ me! It’s my turn to fuck up, it’s my turn to be an arsehole because I can’t have it just be her anymore, it’s _bullshit!_ ”

Shit. Narcissa really fucked her up, didn’t she? For once, Bellatrix didn’t really know what to say because how the fuck was she supposed to react to this? She wasn’t going to _comfort_ her— she didn’t care about Cassandra that much, but Bellatrix also understood the woman’s absolute mental breakdown because Narcissa had destroyed her just as much as she had apparently destroyed yet another person she claimed to love.

“I’m done makin’ things easy for her,” Cassandra seethed, her eyes shining with upset that Bellatrix prayed did not fall because _gross._ This was already getting far too real, but seeing Cassandra _cry_ would push it right over the edge. “It’s my turn to fall the fuck apart. Let’s see if she gives enough of a shit to try to put me back together like I’ve done for her fifteen thousand fuckin’ times. I’m done. I want to drown, so push my head under, Bellatrix; that’s what you’re supposed to be good for, isn’t it? It’s probably what you wanted all along anyway.”

Bellatrix exhaled a soft, disbelieving laugh. “You’ve _lost_ it. Not that I’m surprised because this is what Cissy does to people, but I don’t want to be party to your slow suicide.”

“You’re pathetic. I thought you _hated_ me— so fuckin’ hate me, you bitch. Besides, doesn’t this tick off all your bloody _boxes?_ You’ve always wanted to destroy me, to destroy my relationship with Narcissa, an’ fuckin’ me behind her back also gives you the chance for her to find out in the worst way possible ‘cause you _want_ to hurt her in that way— don’t even fuckin’ lie. You would get so much more satisfaction in finally gettin’ caught, in her walking in and seein’ us screwing, than you would from just _telling_ her.”

Bellatrix was about three seconds from screaming at her for the ‘pathetic’ comment, but the rest of Cassandra’s words rang true enough that she was glad she hesitated. She would, admittedly, get more satisfaction out of that than anything else. Besides, what the fuck was wrong with her? Why _didn’t_ she want to just suffocate the life out of Cassandra? She _should._ She wanted to like a goddamn hour ago, but then the woman started falling apart and it just seemed like a lot to deal with, because Bellatrix was tired too.

“Fine, but I’m collaring you. You’re a sex slave— nothing more.”

“Whatever.”

Well, that was less enthusiastic than Bellatrix was hoping for. Come on, what submissive cunt didn’t want to be _collared?_ Okay, fine, maybe Cassandra wasn’t a _true_ submissive as she seemed to be more of a chameleon than anything else – tailoring herself to other people’s needs or whatever – but if they were going to do this then she was damn well going to be submissive with _her,_ and they both knew it.

Bellatrix exhaled a long, drawn out sigh. “Come here,” she demanded, and Cassandra did as she was told, albeit way too goddamn slowly. They would need to work on that. “Look at me,” Bellatrix ordered, grasping the woman’s chin in her hand as she forced her attention. “Tell me what you _want._ Spit it out.”

Cassandra was silent for a long moment as she contemplated her answer. “I don’t want to feel anymore,” she told her softly, and while that was the most disgustingly depressing thing ever, Bellatrix unfortunately knew that desire all too well, as _Narcissa_ was usually the cause of it.

“Good, because what I’m offering you isn’t bloody _emotional,_ believe me. I can give you hollow pleasure and empty fucking promises— how’s that?” Bellatrix bargained, needing the other woman to realize that was about the extent of what she could expend, although she doubted Cassandra wanted anything more than that anyway. “But enough of _this—_ if you have too much of a heart and a bloody conscience and can’t be empty, if you need to feel _something_ , then you need to let it be anger because that’s sexy as hell and this is… the complete fucking opposite, honestly. Get your shit together. You want me to fuck you? Be _desirable,_ because I don’t pity you enough to do you any bloody favors.”

Cassandra wrenched her chin out of her grasp. “I never asked for your _pity—”_

“Then what the fuck is this depressing bullshit, if not some pathetic cry for attention? Do you think I want to _feel?_ Do you think I’m not fucking _miserable?_ But I don’t wallow in my shit like some pussy arse bitch, and I’m _not_ gonna cater to someone who does. I channel my bullshit into my aggression like a normal goddamn person, so do the fucking same and we can continue to have some great bloody sex until Cissy finally catches us and has a fucking meltdown, alright? For _fuck’s_ sake.”

Cassandra exhaled a hard breath but she steeled her resolve, sitting up straighter as she tensed her jaw and nodded her understanding. She didn’t want Narcissa to win, but if she kept wallowing in her misery then she would regardless of her attempt to finally get a point in her column. It was enough— Bellatrix had had _enough_ of Narcissa winning, so much that she desperately didn’t even want her to win with Cassandra, because that continued to give her sister more power than she deserved.

This was fucked up and both of them knew it, but it wasn’t like Narcissa didn’t orchestrate it herself; what else did she _expect_ when she kept jumping between multiple people? Eventually, everyone was going to get bloody tired of it, and this was an opportunity that Bellatrix _never_ had with Lucius because he was both annoying and a man, whereas Cassandra was annoying but also ridiculously fucking attractive. Bellatrix would have been stupid to pass it up, especially when she knew it would have the desired effect when it all inevitably came crashing down.

She loved Narcissa, but enough was enough. She needed to learn that she couldn’t have everything anymore, and maybe doing it this way was harsh, but Bellatrix wasn’t going to let that stop her. Narcissa didn’t seem to care how _harsh_ it was when she cheated on her, so why should she? This was poetic justice, this was… this was what she _deserved._

But then again, perhaps this misery was what they all fucking deserved.

**THE END**


End file.
